helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Guide
Directory 1. Main + Favor Quest Where you go to accept main story quests, or favor quests for NPC's once at a certain level 2. Monthly Card Lady Card (For 30 Days) : People are always nicer to ladies, especially beautiful ladies 1 extra entrance ticket to Spiral Spire, Maids' Lodge, Slum, Tavern daily; 2 entrance tickets to exclusive balls. Countess Card (For 30 Days) A Countess of Finsel has no spare time Stamina +50 daily; Diamonds+80 daily. EXP gained from main quests+10%;EXP gained from trusts+20%; hearts obtained from ball+30% Queen Card (For 30 Days) : It’s no trouble for Her Majesty to pay for excessive efforts A one-time gift pack for free; Enjoy an extra 10% rebate when buying diamonds. 3. Activity Completing listed activities raises AP to earn daily rewards. Level up rewards and login streak rewards can also be found here. Login from 8:00 - 13:00 (Server Time) and 20:00 - 23:00 (Server Time) to receive 50 free Stamina ( ). 4. Friends List of all friends, and where you input friend codes. Level, VIP level, and number of clothing items owned are shown while activity is not. 5. Illusion Contest Compete with other players by creating a look from a randomized set of clothes and voting on other players' looks. Vote and win votes to receive Like Coins ( ), which can be exchanged for clothing. 6. Intel Exchange In exchange for intel that you’ve earned at balls or bought from Hosta in the Slums, earn clothing, materials and +15 favor to the NPC shown. 5 hour time limit per deal. 7. Profile Here players can see their VIP status and game level, change their username, choose a faction icon, set a bio, see ID, find links for the Facebook and Developer, send suggestions, redeem codes, Repair Asset, and log out. Players can choose a faction icon by tapping the icon directly above their username. Tapping the Style tab will allow players to see their stats, which can be gained by hitting a certain favour level, or fully investigating a character. Clicking the Options tab lets players adjust music and sound, change text speed, switch their exhibited name between Magda and their username, and turn on Subcategories. 8. Coins + Diamonds + Stamina Get one stamina ( ) every five minutes. 9. Piggy Bank Gives diamonds for each level up until level 40. A max of 30 AP can be obtained by logging in daily. 10.Sign in Bonus Gives a bonus each time you log in (once a day). 11. Shop Diane’s Tailor Shop: Option to Buy, Remake or Dye. Buy has clothing items and materials. Remake allows you to craft certain owned clothing into different styles. Dye allows players to recolor certain owned clothing. Rebecca’s Design: Option to Buy or Design. Buy gives designs and materials. Design allows you to craft clothes from designs using materials and coins ( ). Xavier’s Magic Shop: Option to Enchant or Dissolve. Enchant boosts a clothing items score and adds an animation. Dissolve turns extra clothing into spare materials for a few coins. Auto decompose does not take into account twice transformed items and will delete any item for which you have all the first transformations of. (Ex. If an item can be remade and then the remake can be dyed, Auto Decompose will not take into account the remake's transformations.) Gedanh’s Grocery: Option to Buy. Buy gives designs and materials. *Hosta, Foggy, Rebecca and Gedanh's stores can be accessed when meeting them in balls. Their shops inventory will reset every time the NPC gets a crush on the player. 12. Gallery The Gallery allows you to view clothing sets. When a set has been completed, the player can claim the set prize. Some sets have a Set Story that can be viewed when the set is completed. *The Most Popular Set: Vote for your favourite outfit daily. Tickets reset at 00:00 daily and do not stack. At the end of each round (lasting a month), currency will be given based on the amount of votes used. Currency can be used to exchange for a new or recently released outfit for five days after the voting round ends. Currency can be stocked up to 330. :: Vote Tickets awarded daily: :: VIP 0: 1 :: VIP 1: 2 :: VIP 2: 3 :: VIP 3: 4 :: VIP 4: 5 :: VIP 5: 6 :: VIP 6: 7 :: VIP 7: 8 :: VIP 8: 9 :: VIP 9: 10 :: VIP 10: 11 The Materials tab allows a player to view their owned materials. The Collection tab shows the Costume Collection, a list of nearly all the clothing items available in the game. This list is incomplete as some items available in game have not yet been added, and still others are shown while not available in game. Currently the keyword search does not work. 13. Event Center Where notices are posted for events, as well as sale information. 14. Gift The Heart Draw (exchange Hearts ( ) and Diamond Draw (exchange Diamonds ( )) are located here. In each gacha, 30 draws give the player a free exchange which they can use to pick one item from the gacha exchange. The Store tab is where classic costume events are held (older recharge sets become available for Diamonds for a time). Players can purchase clothing packs for diamonds as well as diamonds and monthly cards for USD. The Egg tab is where eggs can be accessed. : Imperial Eggs give the player 10 random clothing items per egg. : Clothing Eggs give the player one random clothing item per egg. : Material Eggs give the player 10 random material items per egg. Clothing items for the monthly hidden set also have a small chance of dropping. The current hidden material egg set can be found on the front page under the Events section. 15. Quest Lists ongoing quests, requests, and daily Family Affairs. Family Affairs refreshes at 5:20 (Server Time) daily and display 5 affairs. Requests refresh twice a day at 6:00 (Server Time) and 20:00 (Server Time). Only 5 quests can be accepted at any time. 16. Info NPC information, owned intels, Dance patterns, and Prestige progress can be found here. The Intel tab lets you view owned intels and read the gossip associated with each. Rarity order is Secret, Information, Gossip and Hearsay. When buying intel from Hosta, the rarity and intel type are not specified beyond the image. The Dance tab shows images for each dance pattern. After leveling an NPC's favor to 10, all favor gained for them instead counts towards a global prestige counter. Raising prestige unlocks prestige sets based on the four families. The NPC tab shows all NPCs, as well as their favor levels and factions. Tapping on an NPC shows more detailed information and allows the player to investigate using intels, change their appearance, and read letters. A prize is rewarded for completing all the investigations for an NPC. Investigating an NPC reveals their alignment, element, political stance, preferred styles and preferred subjects. An NPC's element will determine their preferences in the Maids' Lodge. Alignment and political stance will determine a character's response to Q&A. Dressing in a NPC’s preferred style makes them more likely to get a crush on the player when encountering them at a ball, give the player bonus favor when meeting the NPC, and gives the player extra energy when starting a ball the NPC is at. Talking with an NPC about their preferred subjects causes the NPC to get a crush on Magda, allowing for dances, intel and Q&A. 17. Mail Mail is delivered here. Any presents, level up rewards and maintenance rewards can be claimed here. Some characters also send letters to the player for completing story quests, which can be viewed from the NPC's characer pages. Claimed mail can be viewed again in the read tab, though some mail does disappear after a time. All mail except level up rewards must be claimed within 30 days. 18. Outing The Invitation tab shows available balls *Faction: Characters in the faction listed are more likely to attend the ball. *Stars: The more stars a ball is, the more difficult it will be. *Stamina: How much stamina is required to attend the ball. *Tag: Clothes with this tag increase Chic. *Guests: Tapping on this will let you know who will be attending. The Location tab has 3 constant ball options in which 3 attempts are given each day. *Spiral Spire: Win beauty contests to earn Magic Badges ( ), used to enchant clothing. *Slum: The Slum does not have an attendance list. Civilian characters are more likely to be found here. *Maids' Lodge: Dress up as a maid to earn extra Coins ( ). *Tavern: The Tavern opens during story quests. Win beauty contests to earn Beer Coins ( ) to use in the event Lucky Draw. 19. Mirror Clicking on this will allow you to change your current outfit, as well as create and share custom sets. Max sets can be increased from 3 by upgrading to VIP3. Saved sets can be used by your friends to complete difficult balls. Unwanted custom sets can be deleted by tapping on Set Management > Edit > and then chosing which sets to delete. Category:Guide Category:Article stubs